My Vacation
by beringseacapt1962
Summary: After a very long season, I had earned a needed vacation. If you wish, travel with me. This is a Deadliest Catch fan fic... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This years season had been hard, really hard. I fiddled with the radio dial and found a classic rock station. I settled back in the seat, and set the cruise control as "Jet Airliner" by Steve Miller Band blared through the speakers. I needed a vacation, badly. I was trying to decide where to go, when my cell phone rang, again. I recognized the number as being one of the producers, probably wanting me to do yet another publicity gig. I hit the ignore button and kept driving. It was my goal to hit every state in the US.. before King Season started in October, and tag as much ass as I could along the way.

I pulled into a gas station not too far from the state line and filled my truck up. I fished my wallet out of my back pocket, and as I was walking in the door, I ran into a very attractive woman. She shyly smiled and said, "excuse me" I watched her walk to her car and quickly paid for my gas. I hoped she would not be gone when I got back outside, and she wasn't.

I have never been shy, especially around women. I don't mean to brag, but it doesn't take more than a smile and polite "hello" and a woman is putty in my hands.

"Hey there." I smiled at the petite brunette with the large chest.

"Hi." She rolled her eyes and climbed into her late model Jaguar.

"Oh well" I slid into the seat of my white dodge truck and cranked it. I glanced at the map and then closed my eyes, pointing to a destination on the west coast.

"Santa Barbara it is." I made a left turn onto the interstate, and headed for California.

SANTA BARBARA

I love the smell of the sea, I always have. There is something very relaxing, intoxicating and even at times, erotic, about the smell of the salty air. I drove along a strip, lined with ocean side hotels, until I found one that looked decent enough and found a parking space. I unfolded my six foot frame from behind the wheel and stretched before walking inside the double doors to the front desk. I was greeted by a pretty blonde who welcomed me to the hotel.

"I need a room."

"Oceanside?"

I nodded.

"Balcony or..."

That is when I noticed it. She was married. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my chin. An affair a few years ago had ended not only my marriage, but also the marriage of the woman I was fucking around with. She noticed me looking at her finger and smiled.

"Here's your room key,"

"How long have you been married?"

She leaned on the counter and sighed, "Not long."

"How long is not long?"

"A couple of months."

"You happy?"

"No."

After my divorce, I had sworn off blondes, but this one was hot, smoking hot.

"What's your name?"

She smiled and leaned her chin on her hand, "April."

"Well, April." I brushed a stray strand of hair from her brow, "what time do you get off work?"

"Six."

I nodded, "I will be in the lobby."

I walked to my truck and grabbed my suitcase and headed up to my room. I wondered if April would really be in the lobby at six. I glanced at the clock on the small dresser and it was ten after four. I guess I would find out. I took a long hot shower and picked out a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt before slipping my cowboy boots on and walking downstairs.

There, in the lobby, sat April.

"I didn't know if you would be down here or not."

"If you don't mind, "She smiled, "I would like to change my clothes really quick."

"Sure."

I sat in the lobby and waited for her to change out of her black skirt and white top. In a few minutes, she came out wearing a Kiss Tshirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of those slip on ankle boots.

"You want to go and get something to eat?" I led her to my truck and unlocked the door.

"Can we.. do you mind if we go into the next town?" She reached for her seatbelt. " I really don't want to run into anyone in Justin's family."

That must be her husband.

We dined at a very nice seafood restaurant that had killer fried clams. People ask me often, being a fisherman, if I ever get sick of seafood. My answer is no. I could eat it every day. After dinner, we walked along the beach and talked for what seemed like hours. How did I politely tell this woman that "I would like dessert now."

"I think maybe we should head back."

"Your place or mine?" I smiled at her.

"I.. I cant do this to Justin."

"Why, he's probably already done it to you."

"I know he has." she sighed, her bottom lip trembling.

I slipped my arms around her. "What can I do?"

She shrugged. I tucked my finger under her chin, lifting her face so she was looking at me. I leaned down to kiss her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't have any idea how old this woman was, and right now, I didn't care. My cock was in full control of my mind and emotions.

"You want to go back to the hotel?"

She nodded, and I took her hand, walking as quickly to my truck as I could before she changed her mind.

April suggested we go into the hotel through the back entrance. She didn't want any of her co workers to spy her coming into the hotel with me. She led me around the back of the building, by the swimming pool and we walked into the back door. We went up the four flights of stairs and into my hotel room.

"You want a beer?" I asked her, tossing my wallet onto the dresser.

She sat down on the bed and shrugged, "I really don't drink much."

"Can I ask you something?" I sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you even legal drinking age?"

"Yes," She smiled, "I am."

We started kissing, and my hand somehow un tucked her KISS tshirt, snaking its way up underneath the black material. I stopped when I hit bare tit. April's boobs were not large, like I like them, but she felt like she was at least a C cup.

I felt her hand sliding slowly up my thigh, finally landing on my growing erection.

"Why don't we, make this a little easier on each other."

She stood up and pulled her shirt off before sliding out of her boots and jeans. This woman wore not a stitch of underwear.

I saw her eyes grow big as my cock popped out. I have been told, by more than one woman, how well endowed I am. I am not one to compare my pecker with other dudes, so I just take their word for it. April told me to lay down on the bed, before she wrapped her mouth around my cock. I sucked my breath in and closed my eyes as her mouth and hands took me into another world.

I knew I was about to cum, and didn't know how she would feel about me going off in her mouth. She stopped sucking me, and positioned herself over my head, before once again, taking my cock into her mouth, nursing on it slowly. My god that felt so good. I sucked and licked her sweet tasting pussy, totally lost in the moment.

I started to feel the sensation again, and rolled my tongue over her clit faster.

April let my cock fall out of her mouth and turned, climbing on top of me. She started to ride me as I pawed her tits. Like I said, I prefer big tits, at least a D cup, but hers would do nicely.

We fucked, April switching positions, for over an hour, before she finally presented her ass to me and I sunk into her, thrusting slowly. We fucked like this for about thirty minutes before I had a ball busting orgasm, and she came too.

The next morning, I checked out of my hotel room, and climbed into my pickup truck. I picked up the map and sipped a cup of hot coffee, trying to decide which state I would visit next. I glanced down at the map, and headed for Reno.

RENO NEVADA

I pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn and climbed out, stretching my back. The air was crisp and cool, not too cold, just right. I checked into a room and decided to walk down to the bar. I needed a beer. I slid onto one of the barstools and the bartender asked me, what was my pleasure. My eyes had fixed on a brunette, with a set of the biggest jugs I had ever seen in my life. She bent over to pick up her napkin, her tits threatening to pop out of her light yellow tank top. She sat up and smiled when she caught me staring at her.

"Wouldn't mind a crack at that." I smiled, sipping my beer.

"You and about fifty other guys." the bartender laughed, wiping the bar off with a towel.

I watched her, for quite sometime, fiddling with her cell phone, taking things in and out of her purse. She finally laid a wad of cash on the table and stood up. I plopped a fifty onto the bar, got up and followed her.

She boarded the elevator and I stepped on behind her.

"What floor?" She tossed over her shoulder. I was eyeing her ass, neatly packed into a pair of skin tight levis.

"Oh, uh four."

She hit the button and leaned against the wall, giving me a quick up and down look.

"You are not from around here are you?"

I shook my head no.

"I didn't think so."

I stopped in front of my room, watching that fine ass sway down the hall. Damn I would love a piece of her.

I sat down on the bed and was about to take my boots off when someone knocked at the door. Be damned if it wasn't the hot ass woman from the bar.

"I would like to invite you back to my place for dinner."

"Your place? You aren't staying here?"

She shook her head no. "I just like using their bar."

"Oh."

I suddenly realized, I had no idea who this woman was.

"I don't know your name."

"I don't know yours either." she smiled, extending her hand, "I am Rebecca. My friends call me Becca."

"Do you consider me a friend?"

"Depends." She eyed my crotch, "What's your name?"

"Richard."

"Ahh, well, Richard, how would you like to have dinner with my roommate and me?"

I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. You could clearly see her darkened aerolas through her top, and her nipples were large, I could tell, by the way they were sticking out through the material of her shirt. They were not erect, but you could tell they were plump and ripe, and most likely delicious.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my room key and cell phone before slipping into my leather jacket. I followed her to a dark blue chevy pick up truck and climbed in.

When we reached her house, I was quite surprised at how large it was. "You have a nice home"

She smiled, putting the truck into park, "Thanks."

We walked into the kitchen through the garage door, and there was a young woman with long light brown hair standing at the stove. She turned and smiled. She wore glasses, and one of her eyes was slightly turned in.

"This is my friend, Sarah."

The woman smiled and nodded, mumbling "nice to meet you."

We ate dinner, and I found Sarah to be quite a good cook. I offered to help with the dishes and Becca told me no, to go on into the bedroom, and she and Sarah would join me. I went into the large master suite and pulled my boots off. I guessed, guessed hell, I hoped that Becca and I would be having sex. Little did I know what I was in for.

Becca and Sarah came into the room and Becca turned the lights off and lit a candle. She pulled off the tank top, revealing a set of the most luscious tits I have ever seen. I licked my lips. God those things were begging to be sucked.

Sarah undressed, revealing a lanky boyish body. She had a set of tits, just not as big as Becca's. Becca stepped over to help Sarah undress, and the two began tongue kissing each other. I felt my cock start to grow. Ok, so were they gonna just go for it, right here in front of me?

Sarah started to rub Becca's pussy, as Becca tweaked Sarah's nipples. This was the hottest damn thing I had ever seen.

Becca pushed me back on the bed, and slipped my jeans off. She looked up at me and smiled, and then turned to Sarah.

"Look at this." she tossed her hair over her shoulder, rolling her tongue around the head of my cock, "We are gonna have so much fun.

I dug my fingers into the satin comforter as the girls went to work on my cock. Sarah sucked cock really good, I mean REALLY good. Becca told her to stop and kind of guided me up onto the bed. The two girls kept sucking me, until I was almost to the point of no return. Sarah told Becca to mount me, and she started to suck and play with Becca's tits. Sarah told Becca to get off me and lay back on the bed. She pressed those enormous tits of Becca's together and began worshiping her nipples with her tongue and fingers. She would suck one tit, while rolling the nipple of the other one between her fingers, then she would switch. Becca arched her back and cried out, having an orgasm. I had never in my life seen a woman cum like that, and I am well past forty. Sarah wiped Becca's juices from her, offering them to me, and I lapped it up like honey. I moved over, burying my face in her cunt, while Sarah continued to play with and suck Becca's tits. We made her cum again and again.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked, and Becca nodded. Sarah turned me on my back and Becca got on top of me, hanging her tits in my face. I latched onto one of her nipples, sucking greedily while Sarah pulled and twisted the other one. Becca tossed her head back and started to ride me, while Sarah took over the task of tit play. Becca had another hard orgasm and so did I.

I had always fantasized about having sex with two chicks, I had just never done it. Guess I can check that box on my things to do list.

The next morning, I headed for Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

DALLAS TEXAS

I spent a few days in Phoenix before heading to Dallas Texas. There wasn't much action in Arizona at all. I spent what felt like months on the interstate before finally pulling up to a small diner just on the inside of the county line.

I had always felt right at home in Dallas. I was a big Cowboys fan, always had been. I climbed out of the truck and walked inside the diner. I heard someone call my name and looked around to see one of my old fishing buddies.

"What the hell are you doing in Dallas?" Pete shook my hand and invited me to sit down.

I took my hat off and slid into the booth, "Just passin through." I smiled at the waitress, who asked me what I wanted. I gave her an up and down look and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant from the menu." She slapped a plastic menu down in front of me.

"Somebody's losing their touch." Pete snickered.

"No.. not losing it." I told him about my previous adventures, so to speak, in California and Nevada.

"Holy shit.. two women?" He leaned up on his elbows. "ok I want details."

I told him about Becca and he was practically drooling.

"You know, one fantasy I have always had?"

"What?" Pete sipped the beer the waitress sat in front of him.

"I have always wondered what mothers milk tastes like."

His eyes got wider, and then he sat back, "Wait a second, didn't your ex…?"

"Nope, both my girls were bottle fed."

"Well," Pete grinned, "why don't we take a trip to Cowboys tonight, see what we can find."

"Sounds good to me."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Pete locked the truck and we started walking across the parking lot toward the bar. As many football games as I had been to, I had never stepped foot in this place.

"This is kind of like Gilley's but bigger." he held the door and I walked inside. This place was huge.

I immediately fixed my gaze on a hot redhead, two stepping with an overweight cowboy, who's jeans seemed to slide lower every step he took. The song ended and she pecked his cheek before walking over to a table where a thin pale blonde was seated. I decided to walk over and introduce myself.

I sat down in an empty chair beside the blonde and smiled at the hot redhead. Pete sat down and immediately struck up a conversation with the blonde. Maybe he was right, maybe I was losing my touch.

"What's your name?" I signaled the waitress for a round of beers.

"Brett."

I nodded, "You sure can dance."

"Thanks" she scanned the crowd. I was guessing she was hunting a new dance partner, and I just be damned if I was leaving that bar without her on my arm.

"You want to dance?"

"Do you know how?" She tossed her head back and howled, looking over at her blonde haired friend.

"Why don't you find out?" I stood up and reached for her hand.

"You are a pretty good dancer, I will have to say." She snaked her arms around my neck and smiled. She had the most perfect teeth I had ever seen.

"So are you." It made me wonder if her moves in the bedroom were just as good, and I intended to find out.

"So, Brett, what do you do?"

"I am a cop."

I laughed, "You serious?"

"Yes, I am." she smiled and my heart melted, "I am the lead investigator with the Dallas Police Department."

"Maybe, you can show me your badge."

"Maybe I can show you more than my badge."

"Maybe you can." I leaned to kiss her. Our lips met and tongues entwined as Play It Again, by Luke Bryan blared over the speakers.

"Why don't we get out of here." She whispered and took my hand. She walked over to her friend, who had locked lips with Pete, and whispered something in her ear before leading me to the door.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, I am not from around here." I remembered that I was with Pete. How the hell was I suppose to get back to his house.

"Oh." She nodded and smiled, backing out of the parking space. "So, tell me," she hit the gas and we headed out of town, "what do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know." she smiled, "I will just tell you now, I love having my tits played with and sucked, and I love when a man eats my pussy, licks my clit." she pulled into a driveway, and I was guessing it was her house. "so.. what do you like?"

"Why don't you take me inside and find out."

Brett opened the front door and tossed her purse and keys onto the couch before removing her clothing. She had an awesome body.

"Ok, your turn." she sat down in a chair in the corner and lit a cigarette. She spread her legs wide, draping one over each arm of the chair. This woman had a smell, musky, she reeked sex, like a woman in heat. Her tits were huge, with dark aerolas and large thick nipples that I couldn't wait to get my mouth on. I stripped and stood in front of her, naked and vulnerable.

"OH MY GOD." Her eyes widened, "oh.. you are hung like a fuckin bear." she crawled on her knees and got in front of me, taking my cock into her mouth. Holy fuckin shit that felt amazing. I held the back of her head, guiding her mouth over my hard cock.

"Brett."

"Yeah."

"I am gonna cum darlin"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Go ahead."

I shot my load in her mouth and she swallowed it like it was honey.

She walked to the bedroom and laid back on the bed. I took my necklace and watch off and dove into that sweet smelling pussy. I drove her wild. She would almost be ready to cum, and I would slow to a crawl, she whimpered and begged me to eat her. I made her cum three times, sucking and licking her pussy, before I laid on my back and pulled her on top of me. She rode me nice and slow. It felt so damn good. She hung those jugs of hers in my face, and I sucked them. I love women's breasts. The bigger the better. She arched her back placing her palms flat on my chest and started grinding her hips, hard. She had a ball busting orgasm, and collapsed on the bed beside me.

The next morning, I headed for Louisiana.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove all night, finally coming to a sign that read Chalmette Louisiana. I had no idea where I was. I only knew I was hungry, and I had to piss like a racehorse.

I came up on a young woman, obviously broke down, with her ass sticking out from under the hood of a dark blue chevy truck. There was a boat hitched to the back of it. A damn nice one. I pulled off the road to see if I could be of some assistance to her.

"Mornin" I walked up to the woman and smiled, "need any help."

"No." she spat, "I am just fine." she walked to the driver side and climbed behind the wheel. She turned the key and cussed when nothing happened. I fiddled with a wire or two, picked up the tool that she'd left laying on the inside of the truck and tapped the spark plug, "Try it now."

She turned the key and the engine fired. I shut the hood and walked to the window, handing her the tool.

"Thanks." she pulled her hair into a pony tail and popped an LSU ball cap onto her head. "I have lines to check."

"What lines?"

"I am an alligator hunter." She stuck her hand out, "my names Johnnie."

"Johnnie.." I shook her hand, "Unusual name."

"I was named after my daddy, John Marshall Lafontaine." she gave me a look.

"Oh, well, mind if I tag along?"

She shrugged and put the truck in drive, "Guess not" She pointed ahead of her, "landing's right down the street, just follow me."

We got the boat in the water, and Johnnie steered the boat to the first line. I watched in amazement as she hoisted a ten foot alligator out of the water, and then placed a single shot, right in the kill spot of its head. She grunted once as she heaved it from the water and tossed it into the boat. She clipped a tag in it and cranked the boat.

Four hours later, I was hot, and hungry. She had at least ten gators, maybe more, in the boat already. She steered the boat to the last line and cussed.

"What's wrong?"

"Bastard's on land." She grabbed the rifle and crawled out of the boat. Should I follow her? I remembered the way I was raised, and climbed out behind her. We walked for a while and I finally spotted the huge gator laying in a clearing.

"Damn, I cant get a clean shot." she thought for a second, before asking me to give her a boost. She climbed up into a tree and I handed her the rifle, with my hand on her fine tight ass the entire time. She raised the rifle and popped the gator with one shot. Not only was this woman hot as hell, she was bad ass.

"That's it" she snapped the tag into the gators tail. "I am done."

She looked up at me and smiled. She was no beauty queen, I had slept with women a lot prettier than she was, but there was just something about her, a sex appeal, something, that I found damn attractive.

"You want to go grab a beer?"

"Sure."

We pulled up to a watering hole, that looked a tad rough. I will admit, I have been in plenty of bar fights, but some of the burly looking biker dudes coming in and out of this place looked downright scary. Johnnie put her hand on her hip, and then walked over, tapping on my window, "You coming?"

An older man, with a gray beard and rotting teeth picked her up in a bear hug as soon as we walked in the door. She pecked his cheek and asked the bartender for two bud lights. I slid onto one of the stools and listened while Johnnie talked to a fellow fisherman.

"So, you don't mind helping me?"

"Not at all Joe, you were my daddy's dearest friend."

I learned that Johnnie had tagged out and the man sitting next to her needed her help to fill his own tags. I was lost in another world of sorts when the sound of her voice shook me to reality.

"You gonna answer me or not?"

"What, sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she tossed some cash onto the bar, "Come on, lets go to the house and I will fix us something."

We turned onto a small two lane road. Johnnie stopped in front of a huge doublewide mobile home. I had known several people that had lived in these, but never seen one quite this nice. It looked like a house on the inside.

"Let me take a quick shower and change, and I will get us some supper started."

I sat down and flipped through a photo album laying on the table. In a few minutes, she returned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hope you like fried gator."

"Never ate it before."

Johnnie sat a platter of steaming gator in front of me. There was a bowl of something that I later learned was cheese grits, and she had made a blueberry cobbler for dessert.

I sat in the corner, staring at her. She had a nice body. Nice wide ass. I sipped my beer and watched her walk across the room.

"So," She sat down in the corner, "What would you like to do now?"

"Give you three guesses."

"I don't have sex with men I don't know."

I walked over and pulled her to her feet. "You do know me," I kissed her neck, "We met this afternoon, name's Richard remember?"

I slid her pants down and snaked my hand down her leg. She was making no attempt to stop me, so I kept going until I reached her woman hood, which to my shock, was soaking wet.

"Well." I licked her juices from my fingers, "Looks like someone is horny."

"Yeah, "She lifted her arms for me to pull her shirt off, "sexy dudes do that to me."

I found her accent cute, and sexy. I laid her on the couch and wasted no time at all, shoving my cock into her.

I fucked her for a good fifteen minutes or more before I withdrew and turned her over, shoving my cock into her from behind.

"Damn you have got a nice ass." I rubbed her left cheek before gently smacking it.

"I am gonna cum" she hissed. "God damn your cock is huge."

I started pumping faster and she let out a yell so loud I feared the neighbors would call the cops.

"Can you stay the night?"

I pulled my shirt on, "Wish I could."

I climbed into the truck and headed for Panama City.


End file.
